The Book of DotA 2 Lores
by AlecBM
Summary: In this book, I'm posting DotA 2 Hero lore expansions. So far, I've made: Death Prophet (not finished).
1. Death Prophet - Part 1

**Author's note**

**Hello everyone! This is my first story here on FanFiction. I hope you like it. PS: I'm not a native speaker and only 13 years old, so don't blame me for any mistakes in the grammar.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOOK OF DOTA 2 LORES<strong>

1 - Death Prophet - Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning. A red sun rose in the east and waked Mother Nature. Birds were releasing their first cheeps and squirrels popped out of their holes to find food, like corks in champagne. As I'm part of nature, the sun waked me with the rest of the world. He looked like he was happily staring at me with a frolic face. I didn't like it. I didn't have the mood for it. As always. I wasn't supposed to be happy. And that was exactly what I was doing. I rose from my bed and dressed in my weared veil. I looked out of the window, but couldn't make up what I was actually looking at, because I heard someone knocking at the door. Several knocks. Each knock complimenting the next one. "Krobelus?" said a voice from behind the door. "Coming!" I said, closing the curtain. I wondered who was at my door at this time. It must've been urgent.

I opened the door, and saw a portly man with a hardwood scepter. He had a derby and a fine mustache. His ink black jacket contrasted with the sweeter, quieter brown color of his satin pants. His shoes had an abstract tip on them facing upwards, which gave a little bit of an impression of jester shoes.

He began to talk: "Good morning, Death Prophet. I have come to ask for an offer. The people say they don't have money to pay taxes, but I feel like I'm being fooled. They are withholding something. Can you give me some sort of spell to pull out every last bit of them?" I knew this man. It was the mayor. Known for his pride, feared for his greed. That is why I liked him. Plus, he wasn't someone to be feared for me, because as a Death Prophet, I didn't have to pay taxes, because I could punish you for greed whenever I wish to do so. Because no one had ever tried, they didn't know what kind of punishment they would get, but with such a name, it could hardly be any good.

I promised him great wealth, but I wasn't really aware of the conversation, because it was almost time for my weekly suicide. This might sound like madness and impossibility, but I'll explain. As a Death Prophet, I've always tried to become one with the dead. To reveal its secrets. But it didn't want me to know, it felt like. But every time I died, and every time I came back, I felt a little more dead. Spirits followed me, my blood thinned, My skin damaged and neglected. I hoped to be one with death once.

The man, whose name apparently was George Jacobs (beforehand I just knew him as 'The Mayor'), said: "Thank you, the odds be with you." He walked away with a very determined walk, as if thousand cameras were looking at him and he had to look impressive. I closed the door and walked back to the living room. My mind tried to persuade me to grab the knife in the drawer next to me, but I couldn't. I struggled and hesitated and fluctuated and dropped on a chair at last, shutting my eyes with my hands. I knew I'd have to, but I also knew the pain. I felt it before, multiple times. The pain hit me again as I thought about it.

After about half an hour or so I stood up and, with a lot of struggle, grabbed the knife and put the sharp point of it at my abdominal. All of my instincts began to work and drove me mad, because a person doesn't suicide as easy as it sounds. I managed to convince myself and pushed the knife into my stomach as hard as I could. My green blood sprayed across the room, a stabbing pain flowed through my entire body. I pushed even harder, to finish it as soon as possible. I screamed out in pain. A stream, no a river of blood rained onto the ground. I sinked through my knees. My face landed with a smack on the ground, which felt like a finishing blow. My spirit came out of my body and began her journey to the Dead's realm. After what felt like an hour, I entered the realm and fell on my face. When I stood up, I saw the Death Lord himself: Thunder Evillian.


	2. Death Prophet - Part 2

**Author's note:**

**Here it is, chapter 2! I'll no longer keep you busy, go ahead and read it! PS, this chapter is a bit longer then the last one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE BOOK OF DOTA 2 LORES<strong>

1 - Death Prophet - Chapter 2

"Oh hello there! Isn't that my good old friend Krobelus. I've missed you, sweetie."

You could almost see the sarcasm detonating in his mouth, dropping little sparks of sarcasm over my head. Even good ol' Pudge should have noticed at least a glimpse of it. Or, maybe not. He'd probably be too busy thinking up new poses to put corpses in his wheelbarrow.

"Yeah, right. Do we get to business or what?" I snarl.

"You know you won't be able to handle it, just get back to your job!"

"But I've gotta know. Look behind the veil. Discover my fate."

"You've been doing that for over forty years now. And you've known for forty years that I won't give you clues. This is not a game, Krobelus."

"But what would you do? Look, I've lived for two hundred years like this, and I really don't want this anymore. Wouldn't you go find your fate if it didn't find you?"

"You're not getting in."

I heard his voice getting a little unsure and less confident. This is my chance, I thought.

"What would you do?"

"Just get back to work! I'm not warning you twice!"

"Don't dodge the question! I'm not warning you twice!" I giggled.

He got even angrier, pointing at me with his scepter. It had a demon carved in the wood of the scepter, which looked just as angry at me as he did.

"This is your last chance! Leave, now, or face the consequences!"

The demon's eyes glowed red and I took a step back.

"Let me show you what I can really do with my powers. I am the Lord of Death! Do you even know who you're facing?"

I might have hallucinated it, but it looked like he was growing. Two, no, maybe even three feet. His dark eyebrows almost entirely covered his eyes. I had never seen him like this.

Then, it happened. With a loud scream he swung his scepter forth. A red bolt of lightning blasted from the demon's mouth. With a loud rumble, it lit the dark clouds of the Dark Realm with a red flare. About two seconds later, It blasted down to the ground, with twice the speed and power. It struck me right in the head. For the second time that day, I couldn't trust my knees anymore, and I collapsed to the ground. I just saw Thunder seating himself back on his throne, as I went unconscious.

I woke up on a small pinnace. I tried to look around, but my stiff neck refused to. I managed to pull myself up and sit in the boat. An old man with and a golden tooth and straggly curls looked away from his helm and began to talk:

"Oh, look at that, looks like she's awake."

"I think so," I said drowsy.

"So, how did the talk go this week?"

"Tell me about it."

"What did he do?"

"He struck me with some sort of red lightning. I think I angered him a bit."

"A bit? After he sent you on my boat, he ordered to double the guard. I don't think this week brought you any closer. More like a major setback."

"Oh, well. He never liked me anyway."

"Nah, not really."

We remained silent for a long, long time. I just stared over the endless sea of lava. The old man, whose name is Stock, is the skipper of his boat. This was the boat that usually brings dead people to the other side, but I always got taken to the opposite side, the 'living shore'. I've known Stock for a long time now, and we had a lot of conversations together, but then we just remained quiet. After roughly three hours of floating, Stock broke the silence:

"Look, sweetheart, an island at larboard."

"An island? What is that doing here? I've never seen it before."

"That's right, but I thought I'd bring you here, to cheer you up."

"Cheer me up? What's this island then?"

"It's the old Isle of Refuge. In former times, when we had another Lord, storms tended to rise above the seas. Sometimes, there would arise a lava tornado, which was incredibly dangerous. When that would happen, I'd navigate my passengers to this isle, to hide for the storm outside. Over the years, an entire village originated here, And nowadays, it is the most joyful place out here."

"Does Thunder know about it?"

"No. Our old Lord did, but he practically ignored it."

"So, there is no influence of him here?"

"Not at all."

"All right, sounds good. Let's go."

But then, I heard a loud rumble behind me. I looked up and saw a dark cloud with a hint of red in it. It took me one second to realize. Thunder had tracked us.


End file.
